FFVII: Chaos Conspiracy
by DarkGryph
Summary: What will happen to a world already in disarray when a twisted scientist starts using it as his lab? Story set between AC and DoC. Longer summary inside. *Prologue up*


**FFVII: Chaos Conspiracy**

I started this originally as an Rp between me, my sister and my brother…but it became lost as other rps were started and all. I still like the concept so I decided to turn it into a fanfic. My first fanfic attempt in a while, I'm hoping it will be enjoyable. ^w^

**I do not own any of the characters or places within the world of FF7.

**May contain violence and gore but nothing explicit. (Rated T / will up rating if needed)

**Summary** –_ With the threat of Sephiroth's return now gone, the citizen's of Edge have begun to settle down. Things seemed to have finally reached a moment of uneasy peace . . . that is, until strange occurrences begin happening. Reports are that new cases of Geostigma have started popping up along with the disappearances of several people with no indication as to what happened to them. According to the Turks, Rufus Shinra is among the list of missing people and could even potentially be dead. And just recently, strange monstrosities have been infesting the ruins of Midgar and have started moving out into Edge and attacking the citizens. Investigations done by Reeve and WRO have uncovered little information, but they have discovered enough that suggests that there could be a link to it all. It's up to Avalanche to find out what that connection is and put a stop to it._

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

Prologue – A Glimpse into Conspiracy

"How fascinating..." Fingers tapped rapidly across a keyboard, putting what could only amount to gibberish to most people, and a perfect code to the typist, onto the data program he had opened on his laptop, "The specimens' vitals faded too quickly while kept in captivity but they are now thriving out in the world." The typist paused for a moment to push his glasses up the bridge of his nose before a satisfied smirk crossed his face, "Not only are they thriving…but they are also evolving at a rapid rate. Perhaps I should consider this experiment a success after all?" He looked into the impenetrable darkness over his shoulder for a few moments and shrugged after he got no response, "I suppose you're right," He mused and let out a dramatic sigh, "I would need to retest them first before passing them so easily."

The typist was a middle aged man with dark brown hair that was beginning to grey at the temples, he had hazel eyes hidden behind the near constant glare of his glasses, his skin was pale due to lack of seeing the sun and he was of an average build. His attire and talk of experiments suggested he was a scientist of some kind. Currently he was sitting in a dark room, lit only by the monitor of his computer and of several surveillance monitors fixed on various areas within the ruins of Midgar and Edge.

The middle aged man began typing again, "Definitely evolving…Surveillance alone has turned up more than fifteen different sub-species. I would have to gather samples of each kind," he concluded and looked over his shoulder again, "Perhaps you could do this for me? It would give you a chance to spread your wings for a change."

The sound of chains sliding against the hard floor could be heard coming from the darkness and glowing eyes landed on the scientist followed by an inhuman growl.

The man stood up and approached the eyes while reaching into his pocket, "Aww what's wrong VI? You should feel lucky. At least you still have a shred of humanity left in you. They are inferior to even you, but still needed to continue my research."

The sound of chains could be heard from the darkness once more as they snapped taut and a clawed hand swiped out of the shadows, stopping mere inches from the scientist's face. The outstretched hand held still for a moment and then started straining against the chains that bound it to the wall. VI cried out in frustration and pulled harder against the chains until he was forced to stop or risk choking himself on the chain around his neck.

A look of pity crossed the man's face, "Although how much longer you'll get to keep that shred of humanity is not looking promising. Your degeneration has accelerated since I've reacquired you. Slowing it down will not be an easy task," His hand closed around the gun in his pocket and he pulled it out and aimed it at VI, "Don't fret though…I'll take care of everything…" The sound of gunfire rang throughout the room, echoing off of the unseen walls and then was silent.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Well, that's it for the prologue. Not really much to go off of yet. The next couple of chapters will start focusing on Avalanche.


End file.
